Beauty of the Glitch
by Pikatwig
Summary: Set three years before the Movie, may contain spoiler. Rancis learns about the Glitch, and sets out to find her, and he meets Vanellope, what'll happen next? VanellopeXRancis
1. Chapter 1: How it all Began

Welcome to a prologue story to _Wreck-It Ralph_. Set three years before the events of the movie. As our title says _Beauty of the Glitch_ implies Vanellope's gonna be the lead. Well duh.

Here we go! I don't own the characters from _Wreck-It Ralph_.

* * *

Sugar Rush

Rancis' POV

I switch on the turbo speed, but the front of my kart gets hit by King Candy, and thus, both he and Taffyta zoom right pass me and cross the finish line!

The announcer announce the announcement of who won the Random Roster Race. _"King Candy, 1__st__ Place! Taffyta Muttonfudge, 2__nd__ Place! Rancis Fluggerbutter, 3__rd__ Place!"_

Go ahead and laugh at my last name, I honestly don't care, 12 years of being laughed at about it, you get used to it. But anyway, I park my kart and watch the racers wind the bend that leads to the finish line, and more racers zoom over the finish line.

"_Minty Sakura, 4th Place! Candlehead, 5th Place! Crumbelina DiCaramello, 6th Place! Swizzle Malarkey, 7th Place! Minty Zaki, 8th Place! Gloyd Orangeboar, 9th Place!"_

I walk over and high-five Minty Sakura, she's an old friend of mine, she taught me everything I know about racing. Her cousin is Minty Zaki, it's kinda funny there are, well technically, two versions of the same racers. We refer to them by their last names in order to avoid confusion. "Great job out there Rancis-san." Minty Sakura tells me.

Yeah, Minty Sakura's Japanese, I learned some while we were training. "_Arigatō_ Minty-chan." I reply to Minty Sakura. With that the two Mintys begins to chit-chat, and I walk over to King Candy, who's currently talking to Taffyta. We usually finish the Ransom Roster Races about, four or so hours before the arcade opens, thus allowing us time to do whatever we want. "and Taffyta, I want you to make sure the Glitch stays away from the racetrack, got it?"

"Yes sir, King Candy sir!" she replies. Taffyta walks back over to her kart, bumping into me, and then she shoves me out of her way. King Candy helps me up. But when he helps me up, I feel something odd about the king, there's always been something, odd about the king, I've never been able to figure out what though. But something else has my attention, the king mentioned something about a "Glitch".

I know the word "glitch" is a noun, and it means one of three things. A problem affecting function; a bug; an unwanted noise. Because we're in a video game, I'm gonna assume they're referring to the second type of glitch. "King Candy, what's this "Glitch" you and Taffyta were talking about?" I proceed to ask. The king gives me a look at first, then laughs and replies "I don't mind you overheard part of my conversation first of all. Second of all, it's not "this Glitch" it's "the Glitch". It's a person you should never meet! She's rumored to live over by Diet Cola Mountain." he brings me up to his private both, and points over at a mountain that's shaped like an old school soda bottle.

I hop down, and walk into my kart, start it up and proceed to zip away, grabbing a coin for coming in third place in the race, and I begin to drive over to Diet Cola Mountain.

* * *

Vanellope's POV

I sigh, my pixlexia acts up. Yeah, I'm the Glitch of _Sugar Rush_. I look over at the racetrack from what viewpoint I have, then I walk over to a river it's light-blue Kool-aid, once again, I sigh. Once again, my pixlexia acts up.

I look down at my reflection, the pixlexia appears, distorting my body briefly. I typically walk over to this river to think. Why am I even here. I suffer torment from most of the racers, and it's been this way for 12 years! I grab a mint off of the ground and toss it across the river, it skips and then lands on the other side of the river. Then I pull off my chocolate shoes and my mint socks off, and dip part of my feet into the water and slightly splish-splash waves into the river, it's relaxing. Takes my mind off of being a Glitch.

Being a Glitch, means a few things. One, you get tormented just about everyday of your life. Two, Christmas is completely lonely. Three, you're an outcast. Four, you have no friends. And five, you can't leave your own game!

I grab another mint and toss it, but as high and as far as I can, out of frustration. I sigh again, and ponder. Will I ever have a real friend? After another sigh, I begin to sing to out loud.

"_Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5, baby you've got the keys. Now shut up and drive, drive, drive. Shut up and drive, drive, drive._"

Even I'm amazed by how much of a beautiful singer I am, but because I'm a Glitch, I can't share my beautiful talent.

* * *

Rancis' POV

I manage to get away from the racetrack, and get directions to the mountain from Sour Bill, and then I get hit in the head with a mint, I look around to see who might've thrown it, but there's nobody around. But then I can faintly hear someone sing.

"_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode! So start me up and watch me go, go, go!_" Whoever's singing has a really beautiful singing voice. I stop my kart, and continue to listen, hoping to find whoever is signing.

* * *

King Candy's Castle

Normal POV

"Sour Bill, where has Rancis gone?" King Candy asks. Sour Bill watches as Rancis heads for Diet Cola Mountain from a window. "Um, I think he's gone searching for the Glitch."

King Candy's caught off guard by this, but rolls his eyes. "Not like he's gonna find the Glitch!" he says, reassuring himself, knowing that Vanellope's life is terrible, and Rancis is likely to torment Vanellope, just like everyone else in Sugar Rush.

* * *

Well, how's this for chapter one. I hope you all liked it.

Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2: Gold Coin

Time for the next chapter. So you know, during parts of the chapter, King Candy will bounce between his persona of King Candy and Turbo, but won't outrightly be stated. And the chapter will have the infamous "Konami code", just letting you know.

But anyway, let's continue. I don't own the characters from _Wreck-It Ralph_.

* * *

Rancis' POV

I park my kart behind some of the candycanes, and I look down to see a girl sitting next to a river, thought then I realize something. "I hate double-stripes." I mutter, then I roll down hill, and crash into the girl and we both land in the river.

We both walk out of the river and dry off. The girl walks over to me, she's small, slender, fair skin, has a black ponytailed hair with candy sprinkled on it, hazel eyes, ans is wearing a mint green hoodie, brown cupcake skirt, green, white and purple leggings and black boots. She's simply beautiful.

* * *

Vanellope's POV

I look at the dumb jerk who pushed me into the river, but upon gazing at him, I take back the "dumb jerk" comment.

He's small, slender, fair skin, has freckled cheeks, blond hair, blue eyes, he's wearing a peanut butter cup hat, orange shirt, chocolate-colored blazer and pants with matching boots. He's cute.

* * *

Rancis POV

"Hi." I say simply "Hey." the girl replies.

"I'm Rancis Fluggerbutter." I tell the girl, expecting her to laugh at my last name, but she doesn't. I'm happy about that. "I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz."

Vanellope. That's a cute name, and it's especially nice, because it belongs to a cute girl. "Sorry to knock you into the river, I didn't know that was a double-stripe at first."

"Oh, it's okay." she replies, and her body slightly fritz for a split-second. Then I realize that Vanellope's the Glitch, but nobody needs to know, she can still be my friend. "So, can I call you "Van"?"

"Yeah sure, better then people calling me a "Glitch", yeah I can live with Van." she states, glitching up again, briefly.

* * *

Racetrack

Normal POV

King Candy rewatches the race footage, seeing Gloyd cheat his way infront of Sticky Wipplesnit. "Your attention please Racers. It appears that Gloyd Orangeboar has cheated into ninth place during the Random Roster Race earlier today! And thus, will not be a racer when the arcade opens tomorrow morning, and thus his position in the races tomorrow will be given to Sticky Wipplesnit." King Candy announces. Sour Bill walks over, grabs the gold coin that Gloyd was given after cheating into ninth, and it's given to Sticky.

"That is all!" the King says, walking away, and back into the castle. Then his entire body begins to sizzle and crackle, King Candy falls to the ground, and groans in pain, he walks into a private quarters and takes his crown off, changing his entire appearance, and he begins to fell better. "I hate it when this happens. My code's being disrupted! I must get to the bottom of this!" he says, putting on his crown, and it restores him back to his King Candy persona. "Sour Bill, to the code room!" he yells, Sour Bill, reluctantly follows, he ties a red cord around King Candy's waist. While the king races into a room, and in it appears to be a vault, shaped like an NES controller. King Candy then pulls out a napkin with a code written on it, the infamous "Konami code".

King Candy sighs, takes off his crown and his looks change again. He inserts the Konami code into the NES controller. "Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, Start!" he mutters, and then the vault opens, revealing a room where the code for the game is located. "Oh yes, the code, alright, let's see what's wrong with mine."

He floats, er swims over to the box that's his code, which is humongous! He taps it, and it becomes clear, with several tiny boxes on the inside of the big box, but he sees nothing wrong, he closes the view of the inside of the box, and floats up, to see one of his code cable is gone! "No!" he mutters, and he quickly goes over and sees one small code cable on the box for Vanellope. "NO! This is not happening, the girl hasn't crossed the finish line, or else my entire disguise would be gone! The only explanation is that. Rancis!" he swims out, and puts his crown back on, just barley keeping his code stable, he rushes over to his kart and tries to start it, only to see all of his wheels are gone! "Sour Bill, what is the meaning of this?!"

"I'm sorry sire, but your kart is due for it's weekly inspection." Sour Bill tells King Candy.

He walks back into the throne room, walks out into a balcony, and tosses away one of his gold coins out of frustration! The coin lands on a candycane tree, and it's a double-stripe, and thus falls into the river, and begins to float away, not like King Candy cares at the moment.

* * *

Vanellope's POV

Keep your cool Van, he's the first person who's your friend, well, I guess, Glitches can have friends! "So, Van-chan, why haven't I ever seen you by the race track?" Rancis asks me.

"Well," I begin, then I realize what he just called me. "Wait, "Van-chan"? What does "chan" even mean?"

* * *

Rancis' POV

Oh crud!

"Oh, a friend of mine taught me some Japanese. It's an informal term of endearment with overtones of intense cuteness, most frequently used for girls, but also applicable to pets, small children regardless of gender, friends, lovers. Making it part of a nickname is even more so, and is done primarily for little kids, teen girls, close friends, or lovers." I manage to explain.

* * *

Vanellope's POV

Lovers? Heh, maybe he likes me. "Oh thanks. So," I begin to blush, and slightly glitch up, and then I see a gold coin simply float in the river. "Sweet mother of monkeymilk, a gold coin!" I yell, and I manage to grab it, and hop along happily!

* * *

Okay this is a good place to end, I hope you all liked this.

Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3: Friendship

Another chapter time! This chapter will have minor hints of Minty (Sakura) crushing on "The Swizz" aka Swizzle.

But anyway, let's continue. I don't own the characters from _Wreck-It Ralph_ or _Megaman_. I own Timeman. EXE

* * *

Rancis' POV

"I found a gold coin! I found a gold coin!" I hear Vanellope yell out, doing a little happy dance, I simply smile, and recall the first time I got a gold coin, it was some time after we first got plugged into the arcade, after a few months of training with Minty Sakura.

* * *

_Years prior_

_I zoomed across the finish line for the very first time that's not a double-digit position! "YES!"_

"_**Rancis Fluggerbutter, 2nd Place!"** the announcer announced. I jumped out of my kart in joy when I got my first gold coin!_

"_I DID IT! Look Minty, I did it!" I yell, trying to get Minty's attention, but she doesn't even notice me, she's to busy flirting with The Swizz. I walk over trying to get Minty's attention. "So, do you wanna take a ride in my sweet machine?" Swizzle asks Minty. "Yeah. Even though that lines been used about a thousand times, I'd rather hang out with you rather then that little kid who's always been in a double-digit position in the game."_

_I look at Minty in shock, and I walk away._

* * *

"So kid, can you um, help me get ready for the next Random Roster Race?" Vanellope asks me. "Yeah sure Van. But, the arcade's about to open, I'll see you later!"

"Okay!"

* * *

Vanellope's POV

I watch as Rancis drives away to the race track, I simply watch in sadness, I sigh, and go back to my river splashing. Then I remember that there's a water race track here, I once again sigh, and hide, hoping I won't be seen if there's a race at this track.

* * *

After the arcade closes

Normal POV

Rancis soon enough reaches the exit for _Sugar Rush_, along with Vanellope who tagged along for, no real reason, knowing what would happen if she tires to leave _Sugar Rush_. "So, you wanna go with me, I really wanna introduce you to my best buddy!"

"I can't." Vanellope replies.

"And why not?" Rancis asks, walking out the gate, then Vanellope puts her hand where the gate would be, and something stops her. "I can't leave the game." she says, much to Rancis' shock. "How about you bring your friend here?" she asks.

He thinks about it for a moment, and he nods. He boards the train and rides away, waving goodbye to Vanellope, and heading for the station.

* * *

"**Welcome to Game Central Station. Trains for all games, now boarding."**

Rancis hears the announcement, and walks away from the train and he looks around for a second, and watching as game characters leave their games and have some conversations. He waves hi to a some random character who's simply talking with someone. Rancis continues looking around, before finally arriving at his best friend's game: _Megaman Battle Network 4: Blue Moon_

He walks into the gate, and hops into the train, leading him into the game. An announcement sounds itself on the train, leading to the game.

"**You are now in _Megaman Battle Network 4: Blue Moon_ be careful if you are not from this game. Thank you and have a good day."**

After a short amount of time, Rancis gets off the train and sees the amazing looking graphics, not to bad for a Nintendo Gameboy Advanced game, he begins to look around and then he finally, sees his best friend: Megaman. EXE

"Mega!" Rancis yells, catching Megaman's attention. "Rancis, hey, long time no see. How have things been?" Megaman replies. "Hey Ran man, it's me Lan!" Lan Hikari, the operator of says. "Hi Lan." Rancis says, simply. "So Rancis, what business do you have here today?" asks. "I have a friend I want you to meet, if that's okay with you to come back to _Sugar Rush _with me."

"Sure, I've always wanted to see your game. Can Lan and Timeman. EXE come with us?"

"I don't mind, let's go."

* * *

After a short amount of time, the four arrive in _Sugar Rush_.

"Wow, looks like a Candyland racing video game." Lan comments. Megaman. EXE giving him a light punch on the shoulder. "So, why couldn't your friend come with us?" Megaman. EXE asks, curiously. "She can't leave the game."

"Racing injury?" Megaman. EXE asks. "No, she literally CAN'T leave!" Rancis replies, as he enters his kart and zooms over to Diet Cola Mountain, with the three riding on the kart with him.

* * *

Castle

"How long does my kart's maintenance check take Sour Bill?!" the clearly annoyed King Candy asks Sour Bill, who's STILL doing the maintenance check. "It'll take another few hours, your engine was broken during the last race, it still need major repairs. I'll let you know when it can be raced again."

"Grr." he mutters, glitching between his King Candy looks and his Turbo looks.

* * *

Vanellope's POV

I hear an engine sound fill the area, and I see Rancis, along with three other guys arrive. "Vanellope, these are my friends, Lan Hikari"

Lan has brown eyes and spiked hair, which he keeps neatly tied with a headband. His attire consists of a white shirt with black squares on the elbow portions, an orange vest worn over the shirt, black shorts with yellow stripes on the sides, and orange shoes with black ankle-socks.

"Timeman. EXE"

I see Timeman. EXE, he looks like a man wearing purple armor, with a clock on his chest, and two alarm clock where his ears should be, he has blue eyes and a blue crystal near his forehead.

"and finally, my very best friend, second to you of course Van, this is Megaman. EXE!"

He has indigo biceps, with cyan stripes down his sides, ending at his blue boots which are tipped with black soles. He has two yellow shoulder guards and his blue helmet has two ridges running along the top. These ridges come to a stop at the helmet's base and allows his dark hair to stick out in four spikes. He has green eyes and, an overall human appearance. This symbol is a red circle with a black line running diagonally through the center which ends in two triangles, all of which are surrounded by a gold ring.

Megaman then says "We're from the game _Megaman Battle Network 4: Blue Moon_. Pleased to met you."

"I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz."

* * *

Alright, sorry for the wait, but I hope you all like this. Oh, and the Megaman characters are minor characters, they won't be around that often.

Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4: How a Hero falls

Time for the new chapter of this story. Also, it'll have a character death, so you know. It's gonna be interesting to say the very least, who is it, read to find out. Oh and sorry for the wait.

I don't own _Wreck-It Ralph_ or_ Megaman, _or any forms of real life candy mentioned in this chapter. But I own Timeman. EXE

* * *

"So glitches can't leave their games?" Lan asks. "Looks like it." Megaman. EXE replies. Vanellope looks at the two. "I've read about _Blue Moon_ before, but I've never heard of a Timeman. EXE, where'd he come from?" Vanellope asks.

"Have you ever heard of the game, _Rockman. EXE Operation Shooting Star_?" Timeman. EXE asks Vanellope.

"No. And I thought his name was Megaman." Vanellope replies. "Rockman is my Japanese name." Megaman. EXE replies.

'How exactly does one get Megaman from Rockman?' Vanellope thinks. "Well my code was duplicated and belonged to a character named "Clockman. EXE" I was planned to be in the game, but, I never was added, when _Blue Moon_ was plugged in, my data somehow survived into that copy of the game, and I came into existence, but I'm sorta..." he pauses as his right hand glitches for a moment. "Unstable." he finishes.

"So you're like a glitch?" Vanellope asks Timeman. "Sorta." he replies.

* * *

The palace

"Your royalness." Sour Bill tells King Candy. "What?"

"There are three outsiders in our game." Sour Bill says. "Is my kart ready yet?"

Sour Bill sighs and replies "No sir. Your orders to be rid of the intruders?"

With a sigh, King Candy thinks for a moment, and then an idea enters his head. "Send in the tanks, and we'll see how powerful the enemy is!"

* * *

"So, if Megaman and Timeman are "NetNavis" shouldn't they not be here standing with us right now?" Vanellope asks Rancis. "Technically, since we ARE in a video game, they can jack into "reality" if you will."

"Ah."

Megaman then picks Rancis up and puts him on his shoulder. "Mega!" Rancis exclaims. "Just wanted you to enjoy the view." Megaman replies. Ranics looks, and then a whirring sound fills the area. He looks and then exclaims "Canks!"

Then a few candycane trees are knocked down, and a few tanks show up, they're all chocolate cakes with Pixie Sticks as the shooters, and then they fire a bullet, which turns out to be a Smarty. "RUN!" Rancis yells, as the group tries to run.

"Mega Buster!"

"Clock Hands!"

They fire blasts at the Smarty missiles. "Rock and roll!" Lan yells, reading the PET for battle! "Battle Chip Cannon! Navi Chip In! Execute!"

Megaman. EXE gains a bigger cannon on his right arm and fires it with all of his might, with Timeman. EXE covering him by using an attack similar to the hands on a clock, hitting all of the shots that Megaman misses. "Battle Chip Wide Sword! Navi Chip In! Execute!"

With a few slashes, Megaman manages to clear out a few more of the Smarty shots.

* * *

"So do you see them?" Sour Bill asks King Candy as he glitches up briefly, as they watch through footage from one of the Canks. "Lan Hikari, Megaman. EXE and Timeman. EXE from the game _Battle Network 4: Blue Moon_." he replies. "They're friends of Rancis. Didn't ever expect him to bring them here, and I told him that there are NO outsiders allowed in _Sugar Rush_, no exceptions!"

Sour Bill sighs and then asks King Candy "Your orders sir?"

He thinks for a moment and then he replies "Get me a mike, and allow me to speak through one of the Canks!"

"Sir."

* * *

The Canks fire another shot and Megaman slashes the attack, breaking them apart, he simply smirk, Timeman walks over to him. "Don't get cocky Megaman."

Sighing, he lightly hits Timeman in the back of his helmet. "I know that, I'm not stupid!" another shot is fired and it heads right for Rancis!

"Lan!" Megaman yells getting Lan's attention to the oncoming attack, as Megaman rushes infront of Rancis.

"Got it! Battle Chip Guard3! Navi Chip In! Execute!"

A huge red shield similar to the main seires Protoman's appears in Megaman's left hand and allows him to send the attack right back at the Cank who fired it! "That'll teach you not to mess with my friends!" Megaman yells. _"Consider that a warning shot!"_

Both Rancis and Vanellope quickly recognize the voice and yell out "King Candy!" and Vanellope quickly runs behind Timeman. _"So you know, I can't hear anything you say, but I can see you! Outsiders, get out of __**MY**__ game, or I'll be forced to use, OTHER means to get you out!"_

Megaman, Timeman and Lan all exchange a look and then a Cank proceeds to fire again, with Megaman slashing the attack quickly, Timeman rushes over to a Cank and fires a Clock Hand attack and blocks out it's shooter system, causing the Cank to blow up on itself.

"Two cakes down, one to go!" Timeman. EXE exclaims. "Canks!" Rancis corrects. "Whatever!" Timeman. EXE replies. "Hey Lan, I need to use a Double Soul, that'll easily be able to take the last one down." Megaman. EXE tells his Operator. "Got it!" he replies, pulling out all of the Double Souls to see which one would leave the biggest hit. "Hey Rancis, what are these things made of?"

"Solid cake, so the Fire Soul won't work! Electric attacks will only be absorbed into the energy in-tank and used against us."

"So that means I can't use the Number Soul, Thunder Soul or Search Soul." Lan mutters, he then comes across the Metal Soul. "This one may work!"

He turns around and sees the Double Soul Navi Chip. "Sure let's do it!"

Lan nods his head, and readies the Double Soul. "Double Soul Metal Soul! Navi Chip In! Execute!"

With that, Megaman's body gains a light-blue and yellow glow around it, taking apart all of Megaman's armor. Then it changes, the chest armor becomes blue, and Metalman. EXE's symbol appears on the center of his chest, his arms become red, his wrist gain rivet like bracelets, blue fingerless gloves, incomplete rivets on his shoulderblades, he gains blue rings on his ankles, his boots turn red, then he gains two blades similar to the Metal Blade the area between them turns red, and the rest of his face is covered up, except for his eyes and that turns blue.

"Megaman. EXE Metal Soul!"

* * *

King Candy looks at the monitor, pondering something, he looks over and sees something behind a candycane tree. "Is that, no it couldn't be."

"Um, King Candy, might want to look at yourself for a moment." Sour Bill tells him, he quickly pulls a mirror over to his face and sees he's reverted back to his Turbo appearance! "AH!" then he switches back to King Candy looks. "Phew. Wait, Sour Bill, is that, the Glitch?" he asks pointing to something hiding. "Yes, yes it is."

He growls, and presses a button, contacting the Cank. "DESTROY THE GLITCH!"

* * *

Vanellope's POV

I remain hiding, it's not because I'm scared or anything, because I'm NOT! I just don't want King Candy to see him, because he's likely to try and kill me or worse, put me in the Fungeon.

"_Glitch! Prepare to DIE! Cank, fire all weapons!" _King Candy's voice yells at me as it makes two other launchers appear from it's sides, one is shaped like a PEZ dispenser, and the other is a Peep holder, it fires all three weapons right at me, and I close my eyes and wait for them to hit me, when they don't, I feel someone shove me, and I open my eyes to see Timeman. EXE get hit by the attack.

"NO!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

* * *

How's that for a cliffhanger, huh?

Don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5: Time's Up

Time for the next chapter. Pun unintended. Ah, whatever, let's move on.

Also, I've done my Wreck-It Ralph research and found out in the movie's canon each game has a "developer" _Fix-It Felix Jr._ was "made" by Nintendo, _Hero's Duty_ was "made" by Sony and _Sugar Rush_ was "made" by Capcom, and yes, the chapter's name of "Time's Up" is indeed a nod and reference to Timeman's starting catchphrase from _Megaman Powered Up_ for the PSP.

I don't own _Wreck-It Ralph_ or_ Megaman, _or any forms of real life candy mentioned in this chapter. But I own Timeman. EXE and Megaman. EXE Arrow Soul

* * *

"Timeman!" Megaman yells out, rushing over to him, deactivating Metal Soul. "No... Mega, protect yourself, I don't want our friends to lose home." Timeman tells him.

Both Rancis and Vanellope hurry over to the dying Timeman. "I'm sorry!" Vanellope tells him, starting to tear up. "No... don't cry. My... goal is to... make sure... nobody cries... you're no exception... Vanellope." Timeman tells her.

"We need to defend ourselves! Double Soul Arrow Soul! Navi Chip In! Execute!"

With that, Megaman's body gains a light-blue and yellow glow around it, taking apart all of Megaman's armor. Then it changes, the chest armor becomes gray, and Arrowman. EXE's symbol appears on the center of his chest (A/N: which is the feather part on an arrow), his arms become silver, his wrist gain red feathers, blue fingerless gloves, a gold arrow holster on his back, he gains blue rings on his ankles, his boots turn blue, then he gains white target system on his right eye, and the rest of his face is covered up with silver armor, except for his eyes and that turns blue, he gains a silver bow where his MegaBuster should be.

"Megaman. EXE Arrow Soul!"

He loads up arrows in his Buster and fires them around them, creating a blue shield around them, with a hole for shooting arrows at the Cank, which he is able to do, destroying the treads on their wheels. "HA! Take that you stupid tank!"

"Cank." Rancis says correcting him.

"Whatever." he yells, replying to Rancis, firing more arrows at the Cank, managing to clog up it's main cannon, with that done, he rushes back over to Timeman to see his chest, and back starting to turn into blue, red and purple data particles. "Timeman! Timeman, are you okay?" he yells, shaking the remaining parts of his body. He looks up, his blue eyes meeting up with the green eyes of Megaman, and then over at the brown eyes of Lan, then the teal eyes of Rancis, who's starting to tear up, and to the brown eyes of Vanellope, who's face simply reads "I'm really sorry".

Timeman inhales and then exhales, then he begins to talk "I'm not... gonna make it buddy... I'll miss... you and your smile. I'll... miss my friends... Gutsman, Roll,... Protoman, Metalman... everyone. Tell them I said goodbye..."

"Any last requests?" Lan asks Timeman as his body begins to dissolve into blue and purple data. "Aside from get revenge?" Rancis adds. Timeman's arm is able to reach up and take Megaman's hand, as he continues to dissolve. "Tell... my Operator... I'll miss... her. Heh, Megaman, remember... what I told you when we... first met?"

The blue NetNavi begins to think and search through his memory data but can't seem to remember. "No." he replies sadly

Timeman simply gives a quite smile, raises his hand and gives a "peace" pose, closes his eyes and says with his dying breath "Time's... up." and his body is finally all gone, with his belt buckle symbol of a clock falling to the ground. (A/N: like the clock on normal Timeman)

"TIMEMAN!" Lan, Megaman and Rancis all yell out crying. Vanellope puts her hand on Ranics' shoulder, as the Cank tries to fire another shot at her. _"See what you did Glitch?! You caused a person to die forever! He's never going to regenerate! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! __Outsiders leave before you join your friend!__"_ King Candy's voice yells out at her, firing more shots, shattering the barrier. Megaman then deactivates the Arrow Soul.

Megaman. EXE walks over, angrily to the Cank and yells out "THAT'S IT! King Candy, don't blame this all on Vanellope, she's as innocent as innocent can be! Both our games were made by the good company of Capcom, and YOU don't _**DESVERVE**_ to have the name of Capcom by your side! I swear on the good name of Capcom I **WILL** crush you myself King Candy!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

How was this chapter, did you enjoy it? Was Timeman. EXE's death amazing? Oh and Arrowman. EXE is a character I made up, he's not in this story because I didn't see any room for him is all.

Don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6: Double Soul, Time Soul

Another chapter is here and it's ready to be read.

I don't own _Wreck-It Ralph_ or_ Megaman, _or any forms of real life candy mentioned in this chapter. But I own a new Double Soul Megaman uses in this chapter

* * *

"_Aw, how sweet. But how do you hope to do that Megafool?"_ King Candy asks Megaman, who readies his MegaBuster, he fires it at the Cank full force. "Go get him Megaman, make him pay for what he did to Timeman. EXE!" Rancis yells out.

Megaman unleashes a few swift kicks and rapidly fires his MegaBuster, he looks over at Vanellope, who's still in tears, it's clear that she think that Timeman's death is all her fault, when it wasn't. Timeman. EXE simply sacrificed himself to save her, that much Megaman is sure of. Rancis looks over at Vanellope, trying hard not to cry himself. Megaman. EXE glances at the emotion that Vanellope and Rancis are experiencing, sadness, loss, depression. Despair even.

The Cank fired it's bullets again, and Megaman. EXE simply fired the MegaBuster at them. "You will pay King Candy, even if I die making sure of it, YOU WILL PAY!" Megaman yells, charging at the Cank, even more angry then ever!

"Battle Chip Wide Sword! Navi Chip In! Execute!"

Megaman's right hand gained a sword and he slashed down the Smarty bullets. He ran at the Cank and slashed at it, right alongside firing the MegaBuster with his other hand, Megaman is simply furious, seeing how this King has chosen to rule with an iron fist, and not allow freedom, friendship, heart, a choice of how to live to exist. Megaman. EXE has battled some foe like that once, and he's never forgiven himself for nearly losing his friends, and family to it.

The Cank fired a Smarty bullet right at Megaman, he used the Wide Sword to hold the attack at bay for as long as he could. 'Heh, it is true, your life does flash before your eyes when you feel like your game's about to be ended.' he thinks, and sure enough, as it occurs, his mind finally flashes back to a day that he thought he would never forget: the day he met Timeman. EXE for the first time.

* * *

"_Okay Lan, what's on the agenda today?" Megaman. EXE asked his operator. Then he saw a small light-blue flash in front of his eyes. "Oh, there's mail for you Lan."_

"_Lan and Megaman-_

_I wish that you will gain access to my terminal, it is urgent that you arrive ASAP, please, I know Megaman. EXE just came back to life, but it's really important that you show up._

_From Unknown"_

"_Let's go Megaman!" Lan exclaims, as they head into the main network, after some walking, Megaman finally arrived at the terminal, it has a flashing clock as it's symbol, Megaman pulled out a data card that would allow him into the terminal, and when it was open, Megaman felt some sort of unstableness. "Lan did you feel that?" Megaman. EXE asks his operator, who replies "Yeah."_

_Despite the odd feel of the area, Megaman still walked into the path leading to the person's data network. Surprisingly there are no Viruses to be busted along the way, though despite that, both Lan and Megaman. EXE had a feeling of uncertainty, not knowing what's beyond this area of code. Finally, after walking, Megaman arrived at the person's data network._

_The two saw a gigantic clock in the background, however the area is unfamiliar to both of them, almost as if, something or someone is locked up and needs their help. "What is this place?" Lan mutters, so only Megaman can hear him, Megaman shrugs and walks over to the clock to feel it for a moment, his hand went right through it. His eyes looked up to the clock hands, the very same that were on the seal of the envelope of data that the email was sent on, something in Megaman. EXE's code made this seem familiar, question is, why?_

_He found some type of lever and pulled it, creating a staircase that leads right up to the dot that connects the two clockhands together. Megaman instinctively touches that dot, and the clock hands begin to move, as if time in the area is starting up, making it seem as though the data field is starting to restabilize, and soon a NetNavi appears, with the exclamation of "Time's Up!"_

"_Who-who are you?" Megaman asks the NetNavi, despite that fact, Megaman knew who he is. "Timeman. EXE! I was the one who sent you that letter, you have freed me from my imprisonment, I thank you, but first, I must test you battle to make sure you are worthy of being my ally and friend."_

"_Okay then."_

* * *

'I'm sure Timeman's operator, will miss him, I just hope, I have the heart to tell the others.' Megaman. EXE thinks as the flashback began to end, he simply slashed right though the Smarty bullet, then Lan noticed something, where Timeman had his final moments, there remained something, a new Double Soul!"Megman! Look, it looks like Timeman left us with something!"

"A new Double Soul, thanks Timeman, Lan you know what to do!" Megaman tells him deactivating the Wide Sword. "So let's do it!"

"Double Soul Time Soul! Navi Chip In! Execute!"

With that, Megaman's body gains a light-blue and light-purple glow around it, taking apart all of Megaman's armor. Then it changes, the chest armor becomes purple, and Timeman. EXE's symbol appears on the center of his belt buckle, his arms become light-blue, his wrist gain gold armlets, blue fingerless gloves, he gains red rings on his ankles, his boots turn purple, then the rest of his face is covered up with purple armor, except for his eyes he gains clocks over his shoulder, elbows and kneecaps.

"Double Soul Time Soul! Thanks Timeman."

* * *

"Megaman, take him down!" Rancis yells out, tears starting to flow from his eyes over the lose of his friend. "I will Rancis." Megaman tells him, rushing over at the Cank, using Timeman's Slow Time effect to slow the flow of time, regaining the Wide Sword, he strikes the Cank with all of his might, and using Timeman. EXE's Clock Hand attack he finally destroys the Cank!

With that, Megaman deactivates his weapons, and walks over to Rancis to try and comfort him. "Let's head back and try to tell the others what happened." Lan states, Megaman gives a quite nod, and then he mutters "Sayonara, Timeman." as he and Lan take their leave, walking back to _Sugar Rush_'s exit, and returning home, trying to figure out how to tell their friends about what happened to Timeman.

* * *

Well, this is the third-to last time I'll use the Megaman characters in the story, next chapter is all Rancis and Vanellope focused.

Don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7: A Sticky Problem

Time for the next chapter. Now, we're all _Wreck-It Ralph_ character focused again.

I don't own _Wreck-It Ralph_.

* * *

Following day

Rancis' POV

"_All clear! The arcade is closed."_

Finally. Another day of racing is done. I see Minty Sakura drive over to me. "Hey MS." I say. "Oh, hey Rancis. It's been a while since we last talked!"

"You mean a day ago?"

"Right, right. Sorry I've been ignoring you lately, it's just Swizzle is the best boy around and"

Blah, blah, blah. More about Swizzle, it gets old after a while. I wish I could tell her about Vanellope, but that would only lead to trouble because she would tell Crumbelina, and she would tell Candelhead, who would tell Taffyta, and she'd tell King Candy, and he'd have my head!

But seriously, hearing Minty Sakura go on and on about Swizzle gets old! So I then mutter "I have someone like that."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You just said "I have someone like that" Rancis-kun, you have a girlfriend! I didn't know that!"

Well, crud. She must've heard me! Dang it. Okay Rancis, think, she'll blab, so, I need someone to cover for me. I look over at another racer, Sticky. I give her an expression that just screams _Help me!_

"Um, yeah, it's Sticky." I say, lying. Sticky hears me, and walks over, giving me a look that reads _I'll play along, but you gotta tell me what's going on._

"Yeah. Remind me, what's going on here?"

"You two are dating!" Minty Sakura says. Sticky then replies "Yeah we are."

MS then walks away, possibly to blab to the other racers. I don't care, my secret about Vanellope is safe, now I have a new problem, I need to tell Sticky something. She then walks over to her cart, and I also walk over to mine and then zoom away. Sticky follows.

* * *

Normal POV

"Rancis Fluggerbutter, you better tell me what's going on here?" Sticky yells. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't tell ANYONE! Got it?"

"Okay."

Rancis then leads her to Diet Cola Mountain. "Why are we here?" Sticky asks. Rancis then begins to explain what happened, him meeting Vanellope, Timeman. EXE's death, Megaman's Time Soul and now why he had to lie about him and Sticky being a couple.

She takes a moment to let it all sink in and finally says "Okay. You needed a cover, so I'll help you out. Along with this Vanellope, was it?"

"Yeah."

Then Rancis gives a secret knock and Vanellope walks out of the secret entrance. "Hey R."

"Hey Van-chan. I'd like you to meet someone, Sticky Wipplesnit. Sticky, this is Vanellope von Schweetz."

Sticky walks over and shakes Vanellope's hand. "Hey."

"Why'd you bring a Racer here?"

"Well, I nearly blabbed about you, and Sticky is part of my cover story." Rancis tells Vanellope. She fritzes for a moment, before simply sighing. But she then happily skips back inside the volcano. Rancis and Sticky both drive into the entrance and reach a secret area, it's inside the mountain, and they see a huge amount of some type of lava. "What is that?" Sticky asks. Rancis then points over to a sign. "Diet Cola HotSprings." he reads aloud.

"Watch out for falling mentos." Sticky adds reading the lower part. Vanellope then throws a small mint pebble at a huge stack of mentos that block up the top of the volcano. It makes a mentos fall down and it causes a small eruption. "Oh, you two better watch out for the splash, that stuff is boiling hot!"

They both look at Vanellope, but both sigh. Sticky then asks "What is this place anyhow?"

"I think it might be some sort of, un-finished bonus level, yeah. I found that secret entrance and now I live here." Vanellope tells the two. Rancis watches as Vanellope walks over to what appears to be a make-shift bedroom. She begins to explain that she lives there because, nobody likes her. Sticky and Rancis both exchange a small glance. "Vanellope, get ready for a change, me and Rancis will help you make a kart, and then get you the respect you deserve around here!" Sticky bravely announces. "Yeah! Then I can make up for lying!" Rancis adds

She simply gasps and looks at the two. "You two would do that for me?"

"Yeah!" they both say in unison. Vanellope glitches slightly and then rushes over to hug them. Causing them to both glitch up as well. "Let's hold off on the hugging for now." Sticky adds, and then the three begin to laugh.

* * *

King Candy simply sighs, and looks at his gold coin, then his body begins to glitch back into his Turbo form. He quickly rushes to get Sour Bill and heads into the code room again.

"This is just great!" he yells out annoyed, seeing that the code box for Vanellope is slightly repairing itself, not a lot, just barley. "The glitch! Who is causing this, I must find out before my empire is ruined!"

* * *

Alright, what do you guys think of this chapter. I hope you all liked it.

Don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8: Nellie

Time for another chapter! I hope you like this one as well.

I don't own _Wreck-It Ralph_.

* * *

The three arrive at the Kart Bakery, Vanellope hidden inside of a bag that has a label that reads "Supplies". Sticky rummages in the admission booth, and finds what she's looking for and hurries after Rancis, who's carrying the Supplies Bag. He opens it up and Vanellope's body is glitching up again, blue fritz going around her body and the bag. Rancis helps Vanellope out as Sticky walks over and leads them to the door of the Bakery. "So, how do we get in?" Vanellope asks curiously.

"I've got the key." Sticky says, unlocking the door, and leading the two inside, and then she locks the door behind them. "So, where are the karts?" Vanellope inquires.

"You've gotta bake one. Next stupid question." Rancis states. "Hey!"

"I was just saying. The place is called the Kart "Bakery", should be kind obvious you gotta bake one."

"Okay." Vanellope says, starting to question her trust in Rancis. She then picks out a model kart, and it leads them into the baking area.

"_Welcome to the Bakery! Let's Bake a Kart!"_

The three hurry over to the first station, which is gathering ingredients into a bowl, Sticky handles this with ease, getting all of the ingredients into the bowl, and then it spins into batter.

The next station is heating the batter up to make the kart's structure. Rancis handles this, easily keeping the tempature right, while he simply looks at Vanellope's happy expression, as she smiles while the kart finishes baking, and they move over to the last station, decorating.

Vanellope does this and her kart is completed in no time flat. It's the same model as Rancis', the same green as Vanellope's jacket, along with violet candy all over it, and a simply smile forms on Vanellope's face, joy overwhelming her. She gives Rancis and Sticky a great big hug and then she walks over and takes some cake frosting, she hands two things of frosting to Rancis and Sticky and they sign their initials on the side of the kart.

"_Made by VvS, SW, RF"_

"So, now what?" Vanellope asks, as Rancis and Sticky both board their karts. "We leave before anyone sees we were here." Rancis says. "Well come on." Sticky adds, as Vanellope steps into her kart, she looks confused at it. "Well, let's go." Sticky says.

After hesitating for a moment Vanellope informs the two "I, uh, kinda, don't know how to drive." Rancis then facepalms, while Sticky quips "A racer in a racing video game that can't drive! That's as ridiculous as a plane that's afraid of heights!"

Both Rancis and Sticky attach cables to Vanellope's new kart, and they drive it out for her, but Sticky stops to return the key to the door to the admission booth. With that, the trio zips off.

* * *

"Where is that glitch?" King Candy asks, nobody inparticular. "I don't know sir. But I know something."

"What Sour Bill?"

"The glitch has helpers." Sour Bill says, pointing at security camera footage from the Bakery, it shows both Rancis and Sticky helping Vanellope. King Candy then begins to think up a plan, and then rubs his head, the plan forming in his head.

* * *

"So, we need to practice so you can win the race, okay Nellie?" Rancis says, leading Vanellope over to his race track. "Alright, I'm gonna learn to drive! I'm gonna learn to drive! I'm gonna- wait, what did you just call me?"

"Nellie. It's short for Vanellope."

"Oh okay." Vanellope says blushing. Sticky simply watches this, knowing the two have a crush on each-other. "Ranellope? No, no. Vanecis? No." Sticky mutters. With that, they begin practicing, though Vanellope didn't even know how to start her kart, she got the hang of it after a little while, making both Rancis and Sticky proud of her. "Now you can race in the roster tomorrow. Wait till King Candy and the others see you out there!"

* * *

Some time later, while the racers slept, Vanellope was in the middle of making a gift for Rancis, it's a cookie heart that, on one side reads "I couldn't have done this without you" and the other side reads "You're My Hero"

Vanellope then puts the cookie medal in her kart, choosing to give it to him after the roster. "He'll love it."

* * *

Yeah, that Medal Vanellope has is kinda based on the one she gave Ralph, but it'll go through some changes later, just wait for it.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
